


Broken Silver

by Mysterydreamer



Series: Silver Islands One Shot Collection [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterydreamer/pseuds/Mysterydreamer
Summary: Kassandra has always lost the People closest to her. It was really a bit stupid to assume that was going to stop.
Relationships: Kassandra/Kyra (Assassin's Creed)
Series: Silver Islands One Shot Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539094
Kudos: 9





	Broken Silver

**Author's Note:**

> This is just to torture my friend who will probably kill me for this but don't worry you all are gonna get some fluff later to make up for this.

Kassandra stood in front of the funeral pyre, torch in hand. The moment to ignite it had come and gone and she could not bring herself to step forward.  
This was not how it was supposed to be. 

Kassandra had always been to one to take the dangerous missions to keep the pirates, that had lately surrounded their islands at bay. She should be the one on top of the pyre.  
Not her. Never her.  
She had never expected to get very old, it came with her occupation. Mercenary, Murderer it was the same really. 

The pirates that wanted to take control of the silver islands had largely been destroyed by Kassandra and her crew, along with a few of the local fighters almost a week ago.  
But evidently she had not gotten all of them . In a last ditch effort they had tried to take over the islands by silencing the leaders. 

_________________________________________________________ Kassandra and Kyra came back from the woods , each carrying their kills. They had made it a game to see who could shoot the most pheasants, They had each been at six birds when the last one had flown up and Kassandra purposely missed to let Kyra score. Although she was very competitive. Kyras grin when she turned around holding the bird to show off had been worth it.

They greeted their guards at the door and moved to the kitchen where they began to prepare their food. They handed out the birds that they didn't eat to the guards that where on duty and a few of the kids who did small jobs around the house.

It still felt weird to Kassandra to live in a permanent place and with guards no less. The last years were either spend on the ship or on the road, fighting the Cult and trying to find what was left of her family. Permanence was never something she had considered.  
But she also never considered Kyra.  
Kyra didn't care that Kassandra never seemed to really settle down. That she wanted to travel from time to time. She knew that the Misthios would always return to her.  
She even wanted to meet her family. Which was a disaster in Kassandras opinion and Fun in Kyras.

The evening was quiet and they where washing the plates when Kassandra thought she heard footsteps on the balcony on the second floor. 

“Go to the guards and stay there until I checked the house.”

She drew her sword, spear already in hand.

“I will not!” shot Kyra back. She grabbed her bow from besides the table and knocked an arrow, moving to standing behind Kassandra to cover her back. 

“Just be careful.” She didn't think her request would have been followed anyway.

Moving towards the stairs she heard the wooded floor panels creak above her. Someone had entered the house.  
Moving quietly Kassandra made it up the stairs, Kyra at her back. The second floor seemed empty at first glance but she knew that whoever was here only waited for a good shot at killing them. 

There were a few hiding places in here, which she checked systematically. Behind the couches, near the vases, edges of the balcony.

Movement near the window to her right caught her eye and she slowly advanced towards it. The Malaka probably got cold feet and decided to get out again. 

She concentrated her attention on the window, not knowing from what position the attack was going to come, completely missing the two figures that had scaled the building on the other side and now climbed in over the balcony. 

Kyra on the other hand was still checking the area and saw the the arrow aimed at them. 

“Look out!”

Kyra let her already drawn arrow fly, hitting the shoulder of the archer as he dived to the side, his arrow only missing her head by a few inches.

Kassandra turned around to support her but was hit by the third attacker, who swung himself feet first through the window hitting her in the stomach.  
She shoved him away, swinging her sword in a wide arc down towards his shoulder.  
He dodged her hit only for her to ram her spear between his ribs. With the next swing of her sword she beheaded him, turned using the momentum she had gained in the swing to throw her sword across the room into the throat of the would-be murderer. 

The last one had retreated to the balcony, arrow stuck deep in his shoulder, another arrow trained on him by Kyra. 

“Who the fuck are you?” she demanded.

The only answer she got was an angry growl as he stormed forward, knife raised, in his uninjured arm aiming at Kyra.

A second arrow buried itself in in his stomach but he kept charging forward, Kyra scrambled to get another arrow, having no other weapons than her bow.

Kassandra sprinted across the room as fast as she could, to get between them but it wasn't enough. The attacker was fast even with his wounds and sank the knife into Kyras stomach just above her hips. She had tried to grab his hands in an effort to stop the blow but her own strength had not been enough to stop it. 

A wordless cry tore itself from Kassandra's throat as she watched her lover sink to the floor with short cry of her own and rage took over all her senses.

She rounded on the attacker, running him through with her sword, stabbing him over and over and over until it wasn't enough anymore and she started beating him with her fists.  
Nothing else mattered now. Only revenge.

When a hand touched her shoulder she griped her sword, wrenched it from the bastards gut and swung it blindly at whoever was behind her. It turned out to be a guard from the entrance. Her sword almost cut through his armor and he made a quick retreat from her. 

Her sword flew from her and as she swung and clattered over the floor.

She looked at her hand. It was slick with blood. Her own from where she had busted her knuckles and the blood of the now corpse she had destroyed with her hands. 

She hadn't heard the guard enter, to caught up in her own rage. She saw another kneel next to Kyra. 

Getting up as fast as she could, Kassandra hurried to get to her fallen love.

She knew what she was going to find. 

Kyras tunic was stained dark red, blood building a pool around her on the floor. Her eyes stared unseeing at the ceiling. There was a trail of blood leading down from the corner of her mouth to the side of her face. One hand on her stomach one at her side. She had tried to stem the bleeding...

How long had she been alive for after the hit? Kassandra could have given her comfort, holding her, but she had been too blind with rage to notice. She had left her to die alone while she took out her anger on the assailant. 

Had she called out to her and Kassandra didn't hear it? She hadn't heard the guards enter either, so it was possible. 

She dropped to her knees.

Why? Why did this happen to her every time she got close to someone ? She thought of Phoibe. That had been her fault as well. 

If she had been faster Kyra would be alive.

But she wasn't and it was her fault. Always her fault. 

_________________________________________________________ They had later identified the attackers as part of the pirate group that had been trying to take the islands over. 

It only added to Kassandras guilt. If she had done her job properly Kyra would be alive.  
But she hadn't and Kyra paid the price for it.

Kassandra finally made her way to the pyre, carefully not looking at the body on top of it. 

She stuck the torch between the wood panels and watched the flames spread. 

Soon the pyre was burning bright, sending sparks flying to the sky. She stood there, watching the whole night until the pyre had burned down. 

When the sun rose over the horizon she looked up with determination. There were still some of the pirates left that had been part of the group terrorizing the Silver islands.  
This time Kassandra would finish the job she had begun. In the most painful ways she could think of. She went directly to the harbor and boarded the ship. Leaving the islands behind for good.


End file.
